ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 3
IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 3 is the fourth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the third installment of the IG-88 / Spider-Man film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who had just made her Broadway musical debut. A meteorite crashes near the two and the 88 Squad in Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote attaches itself to Peter's moped. While fleeing police, escaped prisoner Flint Marko falls into a particle accelerator that fuses his body with surrounding sand, allowing him to shapeshift at will as the Sandman, and he joins The Horde Of Darkness. Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, who knows Peter is Spider-Man and blames him and the 88 Squad for his father's death, attacks Peter and the 88 Squad using weapons given to him by The Nostalgia Critic based on his father's Green Goblin technology. Harry injures his head and suffers partial amnesia, forgetting that Peter is Spider-Man and his desire for revenge against him and The 88 Squad, dismaying The Horde Of Darkness in the process. During a festival honoring Spider-Man and The 88 Squad, Marko and The TGWTG Squad rob an armored car. NYPD Captain George Stacy tells Peter, Aunt May, and the 88 Squad that Marko was Uncle Ben's killer, and Dennis Carradine was only an accomplice. While a vengeful Peter sleeps, the symbiote bonds with him. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper, while The 88 Squad is seen watching in their starship. His costume changes and his powers enhance, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side, which IG-86 and the rest of the squad know it is all The Horde Of Darkness's fault. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Man and The 88 Squad find Marko and The TGWTG Squad and battle them in a subway tunnel, reducing him to mud using water, while The TGWTG Squad escapes. Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, is humiliated by Peter's changed personality and assosiation with The 88 Squad and she finds solace with Harry. Urged on by a hallucination of his father and The Undertaker, Harry regains his memory and blackmails Mary Jane to break up with Peter, threatening Peter's life. After Mary Jane tells Peter she is in love with another man (under Harry's direction), Harry meets with Peter and The 88 Squad and claims to be "the other guy", and several TGWTG Squad members intrude the place, but are easily defeated by The 88 Squad. Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, along with the 88 Squad, confront Harry and battles him while the 88 Squad battles some Horde Of Darkness members. Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter and The 88 Squad expose Eddie Brock, a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle, by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Man as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Jonah Jameson dismisses Eddie, and Peter does Emo dances in celebration, much to IG-88 and IG-80's dismay. Meanwhile, the Sandman recovers from his injuries thanks to The Horde Of Darkness. To make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Gwen Stacy, a woman Brock believes is his girlfriend, and The 88 Squad to the nightclub where Mary Jane works; Brock secretly sees them and assumes they are dating. After doing a club dance much to Mary Jane, IG-88, and IG-80's dismay, Gwen catches on and storms out. Peter brawls with the bouncers and, after mistakenly hitting Mary Jane, realizes the symbiote is changing him. He retreats to a church bell tower and The 88 Squad follows them, but not until Team Rocket intrudes the nightclub, but they too are easily defeated by The 88 Squad. While trying to remove the symbiote costume, he hits the church's bell, weakening the alien and making it easier to remove. Peter tears the symbiote off and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock, who is praying for Peter's death. The symbiote transforms Brock into Venom, and while initially horrified, he gleefully accepts his new form. Venom finds the Sandman and Horde Of Darkness and offers to join forces, to which the Sandman and The Horde Of Darkness agree. Mary Jane hails a taxicab but Brock and The Horde Of Darkness hijack and hang it and a dump truck from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site. Peter and the 88 Squad seek Harry's help but is rejected. A crowd of people watch as Peter battles Brock and The 88 Squad battle The Horde Of Darkness. Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler and goes to help Peter and The 88 Squad, as IG-82, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Tino Tonitini, Lincoln Loud, The Loud Sisters, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and The DigiDestined & Their Digimon arrive as well to help the heroes. Peter, Harry, The 88 Squad, and IG-82's Squad are overwhelmed by the villains and Peter is on the brink of being killed by Bowser, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad, but The Powerpuff Girls, the newest additions to IG-82's Squad, appear and help the heroes fight off the villains. During the fight, Harry temporarily subdues a gigantic incarnation of the Sandman, breaking him apart. Brock webs Harry's glider, causing it to bump into some pipes, making sonic vibrations that weaken the symbiote. Peter recalls the church bells weakening it previously. Brock tries impaling Peter with Harry's glider, but Harry sacrifices himself by jumping in the way and getting himself fatally injured. Peter and The 88 Squad form a ring of pipes around Venom, creating a wall of sonic vibrations. The alien releases Brock, and Peter pulls Brock away from the creature, which can now live on its own. Peter throws a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote, but Brock, not wanting to lose his only chance of getting revenge, jumps into the symbiote and attempts to throw the bomb away and both are killed by the blast. Papi, who has been hacking this and the previous film, is also exposed again this time by IG-82, but Papi fights back and states that this is HIS film and that he'll hack all he wants. Suddenly, Jenny Wakeman, whom IG-82 has been inventing since IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, appears, fighting and defeating Papi with help from Pearl, allowing IG-88 to throw him down the street where the crowd that has been watching the battle beat him up. Papi later gets arrested by the NYPD, and The Horde Of Darkness, after suffering another defeat, escape. Marko reveals that he never intended to kill Ben, but only wanted his car and accidentally shot him when Dennis grabbed his arm, and says that Ben's death has haunted him since. Peter and The 88 Squad forgive Marko, who dissolves into sand and floats away. Peter and Harry forgive each other before Harry dies with Mary Jane, Peter, and The 88 Squad at his side. Days later, Peter visits the jazz club where Mary Jane is singing, and they begin mending their relationship, until suddenly Mary Jane says Peter that she really did fall in love with someone else, and her real boyfriend, Tombo Kopoli, enters the club and tells MJ it's time for their date. MJ then reveals to Peter and The 88 Squad that she isn't who they think she is, and with one touch from a wand, she transforms into the witch Kiki, who was disguised as MJ the whole time. MJ / Kiki berates Peter for all the stupid things he has done in the past films, and that she could've escaped all of her kidnappings via her witch powers. However, she praises The 88 Squad for keeping her true identity a secret until the time was right, as 80 and Kiki hated the romance complications between her and Peter, and hopes to see them again. As she leaves with Tombo for their date, Peter sadly and angrily leaves The 88 Squad after IG-80 offers to give him and Gwen a second chance. Despite this, The 88 Squad then travel to another dimension after there dimension warper is fixed by Professor Utonium and IG-82. In a post-credits scene, A saddened and angry Peter looks in the mirror and combs his hair to his emo look again, and tells his "Daddy", which is revealed to be Bowser, that he is ready for revenge and his eyes turn completley black and smiles evilly. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA SOUNDTRACK *Welcome To The Jungle, Guns N Roses (Is played when IG-82's Squad and Harry Osborn arrive to help Peter Parker and The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness, Sandman, and Venom) *Adrenaline, Brian Tyler / PPG Movie Medley, James L Venable (Is played when The Powerpuff Girls make their debut to the series) *Signal Fire, Snow Patrol (first end credits song) *Move Away, The Killers (second end credits song) *Falling Star, Jet (third end credits song) TRIVIA *After making a brief cameo in IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Jenny Wakeman makes her official debut to the series in this film. The Powerpuff Girls also make their debut to the main series, as they appeared before in the sub-episode IG-82's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie.